Rebel Hounds, Chapter one
by Jumpingflame
Summary: In this chapter, I introduce my new story. This is about our protagonist, Marine who in the army with her dog partner Tucker. And introducing you to her commander and her relationship with her dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Marine**

The dreadful sound of bullets can ruin any heavy sleeper's nap. Heh, I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about my war partner, Tucker. Tucker is my Rottweiler mix, with a bad temper. I can see his teeth as he peels back his lips, clearly agitated, his head resting on my leg. "Shhhhh." I say gently to him. He huffed and closed his eyes, relaxing again. We had to guard the Commander's office. We were basically his guard dogs. Many soldiers didn't want to step to us but hey, it makes our job easy. I let my fingers trace the USA stamp on Tucker's collar. Laying in the dirt, with a huge dog on you, in the heat, was a hard job. There's one problem with this job, the Commander hates dogs. I have no idea why. Maybe he had some bad experience with Tucker's breed, that's usually the case most of the time.

Most big dogs are treated so badly. I hate that so much. Deep down, he's a big fluffy guy. Tucker is one of the biggest babies I know. It just sucks how people can't see what I see. I shrug these thoughts away. _I'm a solider. _I thought bitterly. _Who am I to change the world? _I can remember the conversation with the Commander very clearly.

"_Solider." He said as he approached me. _

"_Yes Sir." I say as I quickly get up and flash a respectful salute. Tucker lifted his head, curious._

_The commander was staying away from Tucker, I quickly noticed that. He was also watching him closely, "I need you to switch with Archer for my guard duty."_

_I never liked the job of guarding him. He wasn't anyone special, just some juke in a suite. But, despite my thoughts, I say instead, "Yes sir."_

_He looked down at Tucker, "And that thing can stay in the kennel."_

_Rage built up inside of me, "With all due respect sir," I say sir so condescending I want to take it back, "His name is Tucker. He isn't a thing. If I go somewhere, he's there too." Tucker pulled his lips back to show his fangs, growling. Almost as if he was agreeing with me. Or, he was telling me he had my back._

_The Commander bit back a curse at me. I bet no one really stepped to him. "Fine." He growled out at me, his hazel eyes looking at my dark brown eyes, filled with fear and rage. I then realized he wasn't much older than me, "Don't expect that thing to be in my office." He stormed out._

A sighed as I put my finger's to my temples. I thought I saw a scar on his cheek. Maybe I was studying his face too much. Blush filled my face at that thought. I push back those feelings and replaced them with anger. He called Tucker a thing. Unacceptable, I don't care what happened to him. He was very good looking tough. He's also so brave. I push my hand against my face, praying I wouldn't run into him and have to look at that face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker and I worked on search and rescue most of the time. Many of our soldiers were going missions and never coming back, and it was our job to make sure they turned up, dead or alive. Today, Tucker was acting a little more on edge. He seemed to be anxious, but I ignored his behavior. As we tracked through the forest, I noticed he was on high alert. There was a loud pop noise, followed by a snap. My hand instantly went to my pistol, safety off, and ready. Then, there was the yell of some language I didn't know. Gun fire rained down upon us from different angles. I dropped down, so did Tucker. The gun fire cracked above us, yelling from everywhere. There was a yell of pain, making my head hurt. Tucker whimper, and stayed near me. I rubbed his head as he whimpered loudly. I couldn't say anything to him, my voice lost in the gun fire. I didn't know who was shooting, where it was coming from. I closed my eyes. There was a hot intense pain on my leg, I opened my eyes and saw a large tall man above me. He yelled something, then shot at me. It made contact with my hip, I screamed in pain. Tucker heard me scream, and lunged at the man. He grabbed hold of the man's arm. I fumbled, trying to grab my pistol, but the pain was so…intense. I couldn't focus. There was another gun shot, then a thud. A mixture of black fur was laying lifeless on the ground. "Tucker…" I called, my vision blurring form tears, "TUCKER!" I screamed. Nothing, not even a breath. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. There was darkness…all around me.


End file.
